Let $\omega$ be a complex number such that $\omega^7 = 1$ and $\omega \ne 1.$  Let $\alpha = \omega + \omega^2 + \omega^4$ and $\beta = \omega^3 + \omega^5 + \omega^6.$  Then $\alpha$ and $\beta$ satisfy the quadratic
\[x^2 + ax + b = 0\]for some real numbers $a$ and $b.$  Enter the ordered pair $(a,b).$
Solution: From the equation $\omega^7 = 1,$ $\omega^7 - 1 = 0,$ which factors as
\[(\omega - 1)(\omega^6 + \omega^5 + \omega^4 + \omega^3 + \omega^2 + \omega + 1) = 0.\]Since $\omega \neq 1,$
\[\omega^6 + \omega^5 + \omega^4 + \omega^3 + \omega^2 + \omega + 1 = 0.\]We have that
\[\alpha + \beta = \omega + \omega^2 + \omega^4 + \omega^3 + \omega^5 + \omega^6 = -1.\]Also,
\begin{align*}
\alpha \beta &= (\omega + \omega^2 + \omega^4)(\omega^3 + \omega^5 + \omega^6) \\
&= \omega^4 + \omega^6 + \omega^7 + \omega^5 + \omega^7 + \omega^8 + \omega^7 + \omega^9 + \omega^{10} \\
&= \omega^4 + \omega^6 + 1 + \omega^5 + 1 + \omega + 1 + \omega^2 + \omega^3 \\
&= 2 + (\omega^6 + \omega^5 + \omega^4 + \omega^3 + \omega^2 + \omega + 1) \\
&= 2.
\end{align*}Then by Vieta's formulas, $\alpha$ and $\beta$ are the roots of $x^2 + x + 2 = 0,$ so $(a,b) = \boxed{(1,2)}.$